


Saving People, Hunting Things

by CyberWolf_1013



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Human Catra (She-Ra), Hunters & Hunting, In Honor Of..., Jock Adora (She-Ra), Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Monsters, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), References to Supernatural (TV), Sam Winchester - Freeform, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas), Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Finale, Vampires, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf_1013/pseuds/CyberWolf_1013
Summary: A friend requested I write something in honor of the conclusion of 15 Supernatural seasons. I like the show well enough, and the finale had me in tears, but I don't write for the fandom so... compromise is the word of the day.Honestly, I can kinda see Catra and Adora as hunters in some AU-verse.=X="Entrapta called with a job for us, it sounds like we got some funky aliens to deal with, and that better not be what I think it is." She sighed in exasperation as her partner clutched the food item closer to her chest as if protecting it from Catra's criticism."Pie is a perfectly acceptable breakfast food." Adora defended, the tiniest hint of a pout on her lips.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Saving People, Hunting Things

"Hold on, Catra, I'm coming!" The bold yell rebounded off the dark trees surrounding the abandoned campsite. A cloud covered moon hung in the sky and the air was chilled with Fall. Crinkly leaves crunched as heavy boots pounded along the wooded trail. A flash of blonde hair and the sing of a blade through the air announced the arrival of Adora and her short sword. A head thumped to the ground and rolled to the base of one of the trees.

Catra was released and she fumbled for footing as she ripped the dark skinned hand from her throat. "About time. Fuck." She growled out, loud enough for her friend to hear. She spun around and whipped her own blade from where it lodged into a tree trunk earlier.

Taking a second after beheading a woman with long red hair Adora shot a cocky smirk in Catra's direction. "Who was it who told you to wait to get the blood? But no," the blonde ducked away from a swipe aimed at her head, "you had to rush off on your own."

"Well, you got it, right?" Catra demanded, kicking a thick bodied man away from her, only to slice her machete through his neck. His head thudded to the ground. She twisted around and metal clanked metal as her and Adora clashed against each other. The taller woman scoffed with a roll of her storm grey eyes and slipped a syringe of blood from her pocket.

A man with dark eyes and even darker hair looked around the carnage of the wood clearing, realizing he was the last standing. He looked the two women up and down and turned tail in retreat. 

Catra tsked and lunged forward. She was able to stab the needle into his back as the coward turned. He only made it a few steps before collapsing.

"See how much easier a vampire nest is when you have back up?" Adora scolded.

Catra smirked and pecked her partner on the cheek. "Yeah, of course. Don't go rubbing it in."

Adora tried to keep her frown but she never could remain mad at Catra. "And..." She huffed with her hands on her hips. Clearly she was expecting a continuation.

The wiry woman tucked stray stands of her short brown hair behind her ear. She grinned innocently. "And...what?"

"And when you have the proper supplies." The blonde groaned as she dragged the unconscious man to the base of one of the trees and tied him around the trunk. "Like not facing 10 vamps without dead man's blood. Especially if we want this guy to tell us where their last victim is stashed."

Catra shrugged with a teasing grin. "Alright. You're right, I wont do it again." The other woman eyed her with a healthy dose of disbelief.

-0-

Early the next morning the pair of hunters were packing up Adora's old blue Jeep in front of the dinky road side motel they'd been holed up in while tracking the nest. They had freed the young woman when they found her in a rotted out barn the vampire nest had been using. After dropping the traumatized girl at home, with a few pointed words of advice, the two had collapsed into the motel bed. They got the usual 4-5 hours of sleep and now it was time to move on. Adora had gone to get food for the road while Catra was sorting through the bolted down weapons box in the rear of the car.

A ringing came from Catra's pocket and the feisty woman pulled out her beat up cell. She flipped the phone open and answered. "You got Cat. Pray it's good." Catra listened for a minute and nodded into the speaker. "Yeah. We'll be there by tomorrow. Thanks for the heads up."

Adora was walking across the street with a few bags. "Who was that?" She asked, putting her arm load in the back seat, and emerging with a plastic food container.

Catra slipped the phone back in her pocket and rolled her blue and yellow eyes in Adora's direction. "Entrapta called with a job for us, it sounds like we got some funky aliens to deal with, and that better not be what I think it is." She sighed in exasperation as her partner clutched the food item closer to her chest as if protecting it from Catra's criticism.

"Pie is a perfectly acceptable breakfast food." Adora defended, the tiniest hint of a pout on her lips.

Sidling up to the taller woman with a wriggle of her hips Catra leaned into Adora with a teasing hum. Caught unaware of the action Adora was in a mental crisis, save the pie or hold onto her lover, but luckily for Adora there was Option 3. She held the slice of pie above her head with one hand, grabbed Catra's waist with the other, and landed a quick kiss on the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

With a defeated groan Catra gave up the argument- for now. "Just get in the junker car, Bitch."

Triumphant grin in place Adora slid into the driver's seat and inhaled the slice of roadside pie in a few bites. "Swiftwind is not a junker car, ya Jerk." Adora's brows furrowed and she turned the key after she was done. The blue Jeep roared to life as if to loudly deny Catra's claim. "He's my baby," she exclaimed with an affectionate pat on the dashboard.

"I can't believe you named you car." Catra continued to tease.

The two hunters pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street that would lead them out of the little town. Now that it was vampire free. The city limit sign was quickly in the rearview and according to Entrapta there were heart harvesting aliens in the neighboring state.

"People saved." Adora raised her fist as they headed to the next case.

"Things hunted." Catra responded, raising her knuckles to bump against Adora's.


End file.
